mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garacontis 3: The Battle Dome Champion
About 'Garacontis' Awakened from its slumber of a thousand years unearths Garacontis. An armored giant created from time itself with an age limit of 'infinite'. There has only been 3 Garacontis' on Planet Earth and they are all related. The modern-day Garacontis is extremely rare and dangerous and has similarities to that of a cockroach. Garacontis 1: the original ancestor dates back to Day 1 of life on Earth. It is said that this Garacontis would destroy Dinosaurs 'for fun', making them extinct when they saw fit. They replenish themselves with water from rivers and lakes and can consume and store the water much like a Camel, only on a gigantic scale. They do not need to eat - but can eat anything they want to. Garacontis 2: Apparently still lives but CAN'T awake from the slumber. There is a monument far in the Mountains of Harumber Mountain - over the many years this Mountain in specific has consumed Garacontis 2 whole. Measurements confirm that Garacontis 2 will not be able to break free from the Mountain - but would of woken up many thousands of times. Earthquakes on Earth only occur because of legend of Garacontis 2 panicking and attempting to break free. Scientists of Harumber say that if Garacontis 2 had enough room to swing its arm - the Mountain would completely shatter and all Hell would break loose. However, there isn't room for this Garacontis to even blink, nevermind move. Garacontis 3 now lives within The Mansion of Delights as of unknown circumstances. A complete rebuild of The Battle Dome had to be planned as Garacontis 3 unearthed from the underground last week during a Battle between Scran and Wype. Over 70,000 people died amongst the audience of this Battle as Garacontis rose with raging fists and a roaring scream that was described as a mechanical beast that has been yearning to shout for many years. The Battle Dome was fine until Garacontis screamed - it caused several Earthquakes and the volume of sound made people's ear drums split and bleed within a 50 mile radius. As Garacontis unearthed, it stopped and looked around noticing that life was completely different as to what it was 1,000 years ago. Here at The Mansion's Battle Dome, we lifted the Gates of Gods and trapped Garacontis within. We already knew of this Legend - so we flooded the Dome with fresh Evian water and allowed it to relax and replenish the water that it needed. After 3 days of spending BNK50,000 on Evian and speaking to Garacontis over the Speaker System letting it get used to our voices - we noticed a friendly side to it and also noticed that 'it' was actually a she. The only known female Garacontis to exist. Immediately, we thought of a way to get Garacontis to become pregnant - but it doesn't seem possible whatsoever. Mike, who is currently The Battle Dome champion and, is blind, found out of Garacontis 3 and stated, What the fuck? Get her off my patch. I demand a fight. I don't care if the Dome isn't ready. I'll fucking fight. Nobody takes my belt off me! The fight began. Garacontis understood our English and used the basic 'nod' to affirm our orders. As the water was finished and dried up - Mike entered and sat down behind the white fight lines marked on the floor. Garacontis stood exactly where she unearthed from. The whistle blew (as the horn had been destroyed by Garacontis) and the fight started. Mike sat still in his ninja stance, listening intently to where Garacontis may of been moving to - his usual battle style. Before anybody knew it - Garacontis swung her giant balled fist square onto Mike as he sat. Garacontis 3 wins! -Mike has been in Hospital Bed #500 recovering for 17 months. He has only woken once during month 5 of being hospitalized in which Miss Garacontis tried to apologize for embarrassing him so much. He didn't accept the apology, in which we all laughed at Mike for acting like such a big baby/